Repetition
by lizzbeth
Summary: In Underworld Lucien was shot full of silver by Kraven, but for some reason theyve been given a second chance but at what priceiknow my summery sucks but give it a chance Please review
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

His back ached and his arms felt like pieces of lead. Chains were wrapped around all his limbs and something all too much like a collar was enclosed around his neck, dragging him to the floor. He tried and failed to lift his head.

'_Where am I?'_

The scene around him was familiar; and though he had actually only actually been here once in his long entire life, he had visited it often enough in his nightmares.

'_I'm dreaming, or quite possibly dying'_

He had always heard that your life flashed before your eyes just before you die.

A well known voice called his name, and he had to crane his neck in effort to see directly in front of him. It was in that moment he knew he was not dead, because his heart almost stopped.

"Sonja?" he croaked.

She stood not two meters away chained to a post by her arms. She saw he was awake and tried to smile.

'_This isn't real, this isn't happening'_

He stared at her in disbelief

'_You've been dead for over 600 years!'_

Heavy footsteps marched towards the dungeon and the heavy door opened revealing

'_Victor, Cold hearted son of a bitch'_

He snarled low in his chest at the regal vampire monarch. Centuries of unquenched hatred burned in his heart.

The lord of the vampires on spared the furious werewolf a passing glance. Instead he walked over to his daughter.

'_If he touches her, I'll rip his head off'_

Victor spoke to his daughter softly. Sonja drew her head back and spat.

'_Bravo Sonja!'_

Victor wiped his face and the look of sorrow turned to rage. Turning his back on his daughter and her lover he stormed out of the torture chamber, pausing only to nod at the overseer in a shadowy corner.

As soon as Victor had left the dungeon and the heavy doors were shut securely behind him The Overseer turned to a wheel secured to the wall.

'_Oh no you don't'_

He didn't know how or why he was here but he wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

His bones twisted and creaked and his whole body shuddered. Fur grew and claws exploded out of fingers.

He stood to his full height and the chains that had held him down snapped with a noise that sounded like fire crackers.

The Overseer hearing the noise turned to see what was happening. And he could only stare in shock at the full grown werewolf.

"The moon hasn't risen!" he yelled at his former prisoner in shock

All his former prisoner was thinking was:

'_So?'_

With a savage roar the werewolf leaped at the vampire, knocking him into the wall so hard his neck snapped with a wet crunch. Turning around with lightning speed he attacked Sonja's chains with gutso. Sonja ducked her head, hoping that those humongous talons wouldn't miss their mark. With one more massive swipe she was free.

'_Time to go'_

With the sun setting outside, he took Sonja up in his arms and barrelled towards the window that stood about 5 meters above the ground.

They smashed through it with the force of a semi trailer.

Even before they hit the ground, Sonja was screaming in pain and trying to cover her face. Thankfully the sun was just about set.

'_Almost home free'_

The sun dipped below the horizon and Sonja lifted her face out of his chest. And he touched her scorched face tenderly.

'_We're free'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Michael woke up from his nightmare with a start.

It was the same every night, usually. But something had changed.

'_That was new'_

Grunting he pulled himself off the ground, and scrounged around for his jacket, only stopping to take a long hard look at the beautiful women lying beside him in their makeshift bed. As he stood up her dark eyes blinked open and she sat up.

Twisting her upper body she looked up at him and smiled. Selene didn't do a lot of smiling, so it was something worth savoring.

She opened her mouth to speak and then abruptly stopped. Michael heard it to. The sound of automatic weapons being loaded. Lots of automatic weapons.

Quietly and stealthily they started to move towards the door on the other side of the room. As quickly as possible, only stopping for Selene to pick up her Berettas.

'_Can't be vampires, suns still up'_

Then, as if someone had given an order, bullets tore into the ramshackle cabin that had been they're temporary shelter. Windows smashed and wood splintered into a thousand pieces.

'_Get out, Get out, GET OUT!'_

"Michael!" Selene yelled

She held the door open for him, occasionally turning to return fire at their relentless assailants. As he watched she took a bullet to the shoulder, which she chose to ignore for the moment as there were more pressing matters at hand.

Michael growled low in his throat and threw himself _through_ one of the fragile walls, straight into one of the people shooting at them. Whoever, _Whatever _it was hadn't expected that and for one split second froze in surprise.

That was all Michael needed.

Quickly, not giving his opponent a chance to recover, he lashed, lightning fast, with a clenched fist and enough brute force to knock out a rhinoceros. The figure took the blow to the head and instantly crumpled to the ground, out cold or dead Michael didn't know.

'_Nor do I care, at the moment'_

Turning in a quick circle he tried to pinpoint where the ricocheting bullets were exactly coming from. As far as he could tell there was still at least three more guns blaring and they didn't show any sign of stopping any time soon

'_God! How long can these people go without stopping to reload!'_

Two bullets hit him sharply in the back, causing him to stagger and almost trip over the body in front of him. He turned around and roared in anger and pain. He was so incensed he hadn't noticed _a) _He had transformed and _b) _Selene had arrived , guns blazing in her usual, unsubtle, style. Behind her two figures followed armed with AK-47's and serrated silver bowie knives.

'_Not Lycans either'_

'_Who?'_

Ignoring the men outside for the moment, Michael zeroed in on the two hunters who were inside the room. They looked like humans, but, as Michael had come to realize, just because someone walked like a man it doesn't mean they are one. They wore modern body armor and helmet which covered their entire skull. They reminded Michael somewhat of the Death Dealers. Right down to the trying to kill him part.

But it was obvious these weren't vampires they were around in broad daylight with no bother, and the Death Dealers had never worn body armor.

'_Humans?' _

The two humanoids leapt at him with supernatural speed and agility.

'_Ah, NOT human'_

He grabbed Humanoid No. 1's gun and, using it as a hand grip, threw him into the wall. Behind him, he could here Selene taking care of the other Humanoid with prejudice. Humanoid No.1 leapt to his feet and in one fluid motion stabbed Michael between the shoulder blades.

'_Obviously didn't slam you hard enough!'_

Howling like a rabid dog, Michael threw himself backward, crushing Humanoid No.1's spine.

"Michael"

Selene stepped up behind him, placed a small hand on the hilt of the knife still jutting from his back and yanked hard.

'_AAARRRGGHHH!'_

'Selene!'

A small roundish object smashed through the window and bounced towards them, stopping about two feet away.

'_Oh shit'_

They shared a look shock that lasted about half a millisecond and then in a unison turned and ran out the door.

The hand grenade went off.

Hell broke loose.

Michael and Selene bounded out a back window, a split second before the fireball overtook them. They lay on the ground clutching each other, as rock and plaster flew in one hundred different directions and covered them in dust. Michaels head was ringing like a telephone, but he could hear the exchange between the two remaining humanoids. One sounded fairly young, while the other sounded older and just a little like a school teacher.

"Do you think we got 'em"

"Well how could we miss?"

"We should check"

"You go check then, but just remember what happened to the others who just checked"

Silence.

"We probably got them"

"Smart lad; let's go regroup with the others"

Two sets of boots started to trek away, eventually fading into the distance. Groaning Selene sat up, with a very pissed off look on her face. She looked down at him but didn't say anything. They sat there for a few minutes.

Then Michael broke the silence. Grinning he said…

"Good morning, nice day isn't it"


End file.
